Switch
by blueshock
Summary: Some of the xmen and brotherhood members switch bodys and there is a new bully in town. Plz R&R.
1. School

Kathy: Hey everyone. I'm not in this story, neither is Steve.

Steve: SHUT UP.

Kathy: I thought you were sleeping. Anyway, Blueshock is letting us write. YAY.

Steve: About time. Read the story and don't forget to review. 'I really should be in this story.'

**Chapter One**

The x-men were sitting in the kitchen. Charles wanted to talk to them.

"So,'' Charles said,'' You were almost exposed at school. You really need to stop fighting with the brotherhood, we are trying to tell the world that mutants are good and you are setting a bad example.''

"We are sorry,'' Scott said,' But it was the brotherhood who started it. They really should be better in school. I'm stil shocked there even in school.''

"You should know better,'' Charles said,'' You should just ignore them.''

"How can you ignore slime you your locker?" Kurt asked.

"Okay,'' Charles sighed,'' Do I have to put you and the brotherhood together for a week?''

"No,'' Nearly everyone yelled.

"We'll be better,'' Jean said.

"Lets hope so,'' Logan said,'' Be lucky there was a sub today. He'll probably never go back there again.''

"You understand?" Charles asked,'' No fighting, or I'll let Forge test his new invention on you.''

"Yes,'' Everyone said.

"You may go,'' Charles said and they left.

Charles looked over at Logan and Storm.

"You wouldn't use one of Forges machines on the kid, right?" Storm asked.

"Of course not,'' Charles said,'' That would be stupid.''

The kids went into the living room and turned on the tv.

"Do you believe this?" Kitty asked.

"Ya,'' Evan said,'' The eagles are losing.''

"Not football,'' Kitty snaped,'' I mean about the Professor using a machine on us?"

"He wouldn't,'' Scott said,'' That would be stupid and besides he would never want us to get hurt.''

_**The next day**_

"School,'' Jean sighed,'' What a great place for us.''

"If you mean the classes,'' Evan said,'' You are crazy.''

"It's the only place where we are welcome,'' Scott said,'' Where people don't know we are mutants.''

"We are welcome to go to the mall,'' Kitty said,'' And some stores that we haven't almost distoryed.''

The x-men split up. Kitty went off to find Lance, Evan and Bobby went to get some breakfest, Rogue was yelling at Gambit, Jean and Scott went to the library, and Kurt went to his locker.

"What are you doing fuzzy?" Todd asked.

"Leave me alone,'' Kurt snaped.

"Are you mad?" Todd asked,'' That must be a new record, let me see.''

Todd pulled a black book out of his pocket.

"Go avay,'' Kurt said.

"It is a new record,'' Todd said taking a pen and writing something down.'' Wait until Pietro sees that I passed his record. He'll be so mad.''

"Go bug him then,'' Kurt muttered.

"Bug,'' Todd said looking around,'' Where?"

Kurt didn't say anything. The bell rang and he ran to class. Todd followed him, sinse he had the same class. Kurt sat in the middle row, while Todd sat in the back. A student walked in. Todd and Kurt didn't know who it was. He was with some football players, one of them was Duncan. He was much bigger then Duncan. He looked over at Todd and grined. He walked over to his table. Kurt watched them.

"I'm new,'' He said,'' Name's Jack.''

"Nice to meet you,'' Todd said.

"Now,'' Duncan said,'' This is are table, so move.''

"But I've always sit here,'' Todd said,'' You always sit in the front or middle.''

"But we want to sit in the back, slime,'' Jack snarled.

Kurt didn't know what he was doing.

"Leave him alone,'' Kurt yelled,'' He vas there first.''

"Do you want to get beat up little guy?" Jack asked.

"Leave him alone,'' Kurt repeated.

Todd was looking at Kurt with wide eyes. They walked over to Kurts table.

"If you're going to defend,'' Duncan said,'' Then we will take this table and you can move.''

"Fine,'' Kurt said picking up his stuff and going to the back.

Kurt sat down next to Todd, sinse it was the only seat left. The bell rang and the teacher came in. The teacher began to talk about something.

"Thanks,'' Todd whispered.

"You're welcome,'' Kurt muttered.

"Why did you do it?"

"I don't know.''

"Would you please listen and stop talking,'' The teacher said.

"Ja,'' Kurt said and Todd just nodded his head.

The teacher continued with the lesson.

"This is stupid,'' Todd muttered,'' We don't need to know about some old people.''

"It's history,'' Kurt whispered,'' Ve do need to know somethings.''

"Like what, yo?"

"Um... I don't know.''

"See. We don't need history.''

"You are talking again,'' The teacher sighed,'' Fine. This is the lesson. I'm going to partnet you up into groups of two and you must do research on the state I give you.''

The teache began walking around the room, patnering up people. He partnered Todd and Kurt up and gave them Mississippi.

"Thanks alot,'' Kurt said after class,'' A report due in a veek and you're my partner. Next time I'm not sticking up for you.''

"Whatever,'' Todd said running off to his next class.

The rest of the day went by fine. The x-men waited for Logan to get there. Kurt told them everything that happened in class.

"Bad luck,'' Kitty muttered.

"At least you got to know one of the brotherhood members,'' Jean said,'' This is progress.''

"Look who's coming over,'' Evan said.

The brotherhood were walked up to them.

"Todd just told us,'' Lance said looking at Kurt with a grin.'' That was nice of you, defending a brotherhood member. You should join the team. Mystique would be happy.''

"No way,'' Kurt said,'' I'm happy vhere I am.''

"Fine,'' Lance said,'' We'll be over at the mansion at 5:00 to work on your project. Bye.''

Before anyone of the x-men could say anything, the brotherhood ran off. Logan pulled up and they went home.

* * *

Kathy: Chapter one done.

Steve: Chapter two will be up sometime today.

Kathy: How do you know?

Steve: Because I'm smart and you're being stupid.

Kathy: Ignore him. He might go away. Anyway, Don't forget to review.


	2. The Switch

Kathy: Chapter two.

Steve: Stup up and let me talk for a second.

Kathy: No, this is the second chapter and I'm talking.

Steve: JUST START THE STORY.

Kathy: Fine.

**Chatper Two**

The x-men sat in the front room. It was almost 5:00. Kurt had books all over the table.

"Be nice to the brotherhood members,'' Charles said,'' No fighting.''

"We'll behave,'' Scott said,'' You can count on us.''

Charles wheeled out. A few minutes later the brotherhood entered. Todd sat down next to Kurt and they began working in silence. The other brotherhood members sat down and watched tv.

"Why did you even come?" Evan asked.

"We don't let one member come here alone,'' Wanda said,'' You might turn them good.''

"What are you working on?" Lance asked.

"Research on Mississippi,'' Todd said,'' Very boring.''

"Boring,'' Kurt muttered,'' The thing is due in a veek. Vhy are ve working on it now? I don't do work until the very last day.''

"Just get the work done,'' Scott said,'' You don't want your grades to go down.''

"Mine are already bad,'' Todd muttered.

"Work,'' Scott snaped,'' The faster you get this done, the faster you can leave.''

"Calm down,'' Lance said,.'' We'll leave, when there done. It will take a few hours to do the research.''

"I can't stand you that long,'' Scott groaned,'' I can barely stand you in school.''

No one noticed that Charles was watching them. He sighed and wheeled away.' Time to talk to Forge,' Charles thought. He called Forge to his office. Forge came in a minute later.

"You want something?" Forge asked.

"Yes,'' Charles grined.

The brotherhood and x-men were yelling at each other. Todd and Kurt were trying to work.

"Can you keep it down,'' Todd said,'' We are trying to work.''

"Tell them to shut up then,'' Scott snaped.

Todd just sighed and turned back to the book he was reading. Just then there was a bright light. Everyone covered their eyes. Just as fast as the light came it disapeared.

"What was that?" Scott asked in a girls voice.

"Hey,'' Wanda yelled in a boys voice,'' This isn't my body. Why am I wearing these visors?"

"AAAAAHHHHH,'' Jean (Pietro) screamed,'' I'm Pietro.''

"It's not that bad,'' Pietro (Jean) snaped,'' My head hurts. How do you control this power?"

"I'm Lance,'' Kitty (Lance) said,'' Not bad. At least I'm not someone else.''

"I'm a girl,'' Lance (Kitty) whined.

"I'm who?" Fred (Rogue) asked.

"Me,'' Rogue (Fred) snaped,'' How do I walk?"

"I'm stil a boy,'' Todd (Kurt) sighed,'' I'm blue. I'm Kurt.''

"Did you know you smell?" Kurt (Todd) asked,'' You need a bath.''

"Don't you dare,'' Todd yelled.

"Shut up,'' Scott yelled,'' We need to find out what happened.''

"Easy,'' Charles said wheeling in, Forge right by his side.'' The machine worked. I did warn you.''

"You said you wouldn't do anything,'' Jean whined.

"I was wrong,'' Scott said,' No my fault.''

"My head hurts,'' Pietro yelled,'' Make it stop. I can't deal with all your thoughts.''

Charles did something and Pietro calmed down.

"Now,'' Charles said,'' You will spend two weeks like this.''

"But,'' Todd said,'' We have a project due in a week. We have to tell the class about it. How are we suposed to do that?"

"Are you stupid,'' Wanda asked,'' You are in the same class. It shouldn't be hard.''

"Shut up, Scott,'' Todd snaped.

"I'm Wanda,'' Wanda said,'' Not Scott.''

"Oh,'' Todd said,'' Sorry.''

"Now,'' Charles said,'' Brotherhood members can go home.''

The brotherhood memers steped forward.

"Not you,'' Charles sighed,'' It's more like the x-men going home.''

"But,'' Kurt said,' Ve don't vant to leave. We can't stay in that house.''

"You are a brotherhood member now,'' Charles said,'' You must go back.''

The brotherhood (x-men) walked out of the house. Kitty got in the jeep and started it up.

"I don't think Kitty should drive,'' Scott said,'' She don't even have a drivers license.''

"But it's my jeep,'' Kity said,'' So get in and shut up.''

The others got in. It took awhile to get seated. Kitty started down the road. She didn't stay on her side of the rode. It took twenty minutes to get to the brotherhood house. Mystique was waiting for them outside. They got out of the jeep.

"About time,'' Mystique said,'' I got a mission for you.''

"Okay,'' Scott said,'' What is it?"

Mystique stared ather for awhile.'She is accepting the mission?' Mystique thought,' That's not like her.'

"You are going to get me some money,'' Mystique said,'' About fifty bucks.''

"Here,'' Scott said handing her some money, that he found in his back pocket.

Mystique looked shocked, but took the money. Then she grined.

"You have finally got the money,'' Mystique said,'' That took you long. I'll be back in three weeks, so keep the house clean. No fighting with the x-men either.''

Mystique got on her motorcycle and drove off. They went inside and looked around. Kurt started going upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Rogue asked.

"He smells,'' Kurt said,'' I'm going to take a bath and maybe a hair cut.''

Kurt ran up the rest of the stairs. They watched him leave. They went into the living room and watched the small tv. About an hour later Kurt came in. He sat down next to Jean.

"I can barely valk in this body,'' Kurt whined,'' Does he ever walk?"

"No,'' Jean said,'' He always hops.''

They sat and watched tv. The x-men (brotherhood) went into Scotts room.

"It's clean,'' Wanda said,''I can't stand it.''

"Kurt walks weird,'' Todd whined,'' I need to hop, but everytime I try, I trip.''

"Just walk,'' Lance sighed,'' This isgoing to be a long two weeks.''

* * *

Kathy: Chapter two done. 

Steve: Give it up already. They know.

Kathy: SHUT UP. I can tell them.

Steve, in a whisper: Idiot.

Kathy: I heard that. Review.

Steve: They can review if they want.

Blueshock: SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU. Anyway please don't forget to review.


	3. Gym

Kathy: Yay, chapter three.

Steve: Will you ever shut up and just start with the story. Do you really think people care what you say?

Kathy: Some people do.

Steve: START THE STORY.

**Chapter Three**

X-mansion

"Wake up,'' Logan yelled and the kids ran out of their rooms and into the kitchen.'' That was fast.''

Logan walked into the kitchen. It was silent. Charles wheeled in.

"I see everyone up,'' Charles smiled,'' Good. Logan will drive you to school.''

They went to the van and drove off. They were at school. A few seconds later a jeep almost tiped over when it parked. The brotherhood got out yelling at Kitty (Lance).

"You almost tiped my jeep,'' Lance (Kitty) yelled.

People were looking at them.

"It's my jeep,'' Kitty hissed.

"Get along,'' Scott (Wanda) said.

"What did you do to my body, yo?" Todd asked.

Kurt was wearing clean clothes, that had no holes, had Todds hair cut and spiked.

"I couldn't comb your hair,'' Kurt said,'' So I had to cut it. You had head lise, so I vashed all your blankets and clothes.''

"Did you get rid of the lise?" Lance asked.

"I vent and bought some stuff for it,'' Kurt said,'' It's gone.''

"I had bugs in my hair?" Todd asked,'' I wonder why I never noticed.''

"Sick,'' Kitty muttered.

They went inside. They had five minutes before the bell rang.

"Jean,'' Duncan yelled.

"No,'' Jean whispered,'' Pietro, you better go over there now.''

"I'm not going over to your boyfriend,'' Pietro hissed.

"You have to,'' Jean whispered,'' No one knows that we have switched bodys, not even the other x-men, so go over to him now.''

"Fine,'' Pietro sighed walking over to Duncan, who gave him a kiss.

They walked off. Pietro looked back and gave Jean an evil look.

"Poor Pietro,'' Todd whispered.

"Hey Pietro,'' Some girl yelled running over.'' You never called me yesterday. Are you mad at me? Are you breaking up with me?"

"No,'' Jean said,'' I was just busy.''

"Oh,'' The girl said grabbing Jeans hand.'' Come on then. We have got to get our seats in class.''

They walked off. The others went in their different directions. Todd and Kurt sat in the back again.

"I hate this,'' Todd said,'' I can't believe you cut my hair.''

Todd started messing up Kurts hair.

"Please don't do that,'' Kurt said,'' I hate it vhen people touch my hair.''

"It's my hair,'' Todd hissed,'' It doesn't look that bad. I could go with this. Thanks.''

"Vhatever,'' Kurt muttered.

Just then the football players came in. They walked over to the back table.

"This is our seat,'' Jack said,'' Now get out.''

"No,'' Kurt said,'' Ve don't have to.''

"Sinse when do you speak like that?" Duncan asked,'' You are speaking like Kurt.''

"I think they are gay,'' Jack whispered,'' I saw Kurt run his hand through Todds hair.''

"We are not gay, yo,'' Todd said.

"You are talking like Todd,'' Duncan said,'' I think we should sit away from them. We might get it.''

They went to the front row. The teacher came in just as the bell rang.

"Good day,'' The teacher said,'' We are going to the computer lab, so get your stuff and lets go.''

Everyone left the room and went to the computer lab. There was another clas in there too. Kurt and Todd sat down next to Rogue (Fred).

"Having fun?" Todd asked.

"No,'' Rgoue hissed,'' Do you know that I can barely walk? It took me five minutes to get here.''

"Okay,'' The teacher said,'' I want you to do research and don't talk to the other students.''

Kurt and Todd started working. The bell rang about an hour later and they left.

"Vhere's your next class?" Kurt asked.

"Pe,'' Todd grined,'' Have fun.''

Todd ran off, not even asking where his next class was. Kurt went to pe. It took him awhile to get the locker opened and get his gym clothes on. Then he went to the gym room. There were hardly anyone there.

"Everyone is here,'' The gym teacher said,'' Good. Today we are playing dodgeball. I'll split you up into groups.''

Kurt was on the right side with some weak boys. All the strong boys, football players, were on the other side.

"These arn't fair teams,'' Kurt said.

"No complaining Todd,'' The gym teacher said,'' Begin.''

All the balls were on the football players side. They began to throw them. Not one of them missed. About a minute later Todd was the only one. He kept doing flips to dodge the balls.

"How can he do that?" Someone asked,'' Last time we got him out the first time.''

"Everyone harder,'' Someone yelled.

They all had balls.

"Now,'' Someone yelled.

They all through the balls. Kurt did some flips and jumped a little too high, but missed everyone of the balls. Now all the balls were on his side.' Lucky I'm a so good at this game,' Kurt thought,' And this jumping ability is a good help.' He through a ball. It hit someone, who tryed to catch it, but droped it.

"You're out,'' The gym teacher said.

Kurt kept throwing the balls. He got out nearly everyone. Now there was only one more person left. Everyone was shocked. Kurt had a ball, so did the other player. He throught the ball, which Kurt dodged and he through his ball, which his the player.

"Good job, Todd,'' The gym teacher said,'' You are improving.''

Just then the bell rang and everyone left. Kurt changed back into his clothes and met up with Todd.

"How was class?" Todd asked.

"Great,'' Kurt said,'' Ve played dodgball and I von.''

"You did?" Todd asked,'' They must think I'm cool now.''

"They think you are getting better,'' Kurt said,'' How vas my class? You did go right?"

"Yes,'' Todd muttered,'' Why are you taking math anyway? I'm not.''

"Because I need math,'' Kurt said,'' And you don't.''

The other classes went good. The x-men and brotherhood sat together. Many people were staring at them.

"This is so stupid,'' Fred said,'' Gambit won't leave me alone. I tried to tell him, but he wouldn't listen.''

"Just tell him to leave you alone,'' Rogue said,'' He'll listen to that.''

"I did after about an hour,'' Fred said.

"How was your day?" Scott asked.

"Bad,'' Pietro said,'' Jeans boyfriend wouldn't leave me alone, so I broke up with him.''

"Well,'' Jean said,'' I broke up with your girlfriend, it's only fair.''

The bell rang and they went to their classes. The day went by well. When school was over the x-men waited for Logan, while the brotherhood drove off. Kitty almost hit a car and almost tiped the jeep again, but made it out of the parking lot.

"My jeep is doomed,'' Lance moaned.

"Kitty really ain't that bad of a driver,'' Todd said,'' She would be good as a get away driver.''

Logan pulled up and they went home.

"Why do we have to have you drive us?" Pietro asked.

"Because,'' Logan said,'' Scott wouldn't trust Wanda with his car.''

They got to the mansion in about twenty minutes.

* * *

Kathy: YAY.

Steve, singing: Chapter three is done, chapter four in work.

Kathy: Done and work don't go together. now fun goes with done.

Steve, singing: Chapter three is done, chapter four is fun.

Kathy: That's better. Hope you liked the chapter. Don't forget to review.

Steve, singing: Please review, or will... what goes with review?

Kathy rolls her eyes and walks off.


	4. The Mall And Cleaning

Kathy: Thanks aprun for telling us that. I fixed it.

Steve: I FIXED IT.

Kathy rolls her eyes: Thanks to everyone else for reviewing too.

Steve: Next chapter is so cool.

Kathy: Ain't you going to put down who reviewed?

Steve: Why?

Kathy: It would be nice. Fine I'll do it. Thanks persian85033, Aura-Redwood, Flower Kid, and strayphoenix for reviewing. (If I spelled your name wrong, sorry).

**Chapter Four**

It was the weekend and the x-men (brotherhood) were at the mall.

"Boring,'' Wanda said,'' I want to destroy something.''

"But you can't,'' Todd said,'' The professor told us not to do anything.''

"I'll be back,'' Wanda said running off.

"What is she doing?" Pietro asked.

"She said she would be back,'' Lance said,'' Now come on. We are here to get some stuff with Kittys credit card.''

"Cool,'' Todd said,'' So what are we getting, yo?"

"I'm getting a tattoo,'' Lance grined,'' I saw this really cool skull head, surrounded by fire. You can get the fire in any color.''

"And do you think Kitty would like it?'' Fred asked.

"No,'' Lance said,'' But who cares about Kitty?"

"It's her body,'' Pietro said as they entered the tattoo shop.'' She'll hate a skull on her arm.''

"Fine,'' Lance sighed,'' I'll get a heart with flowers around it.''

"That would be better, yo,'' Todd said.

Lance went over to the person, gave him the credit card and they went in the back, after Lance gave the credit bard to Pietro.

"Come on,'' Pietro said,'' I want to go find Wanda.''

"You mean Scott,'' Fred said.

"No,'' Pietro said,'' We are looking for Scotts body, but Wandas soul.''

"How are we going to find that?" Fred asked, confused.

Todd and Pietro rolled their eyes and walked off. Fred ran to catch up.

"Hey guys,'' Wanda said running up to them.

Wanda had her noses, ears, and eyebrow pierced.

"You do know Scott is going to be made,'' Pietro laughed,'' I can't wait until he sees.''

"I can't wait until Kitty sees the tattoo Lances getting,'' Todd muttered,'' Do you really think he really got the heart?"

"No,'' Pietro and Wanda said.

They walked around for about two hours, buying lots of things on Kittys credit card. They stoped for awhile and looked at some magazines.

"Come on,'' Todd said,'' They should be done by now.''

They went back to the tattoo shop. Lance was just barely coming out of the room. He walked over to the others.

"That hurt,'' Lance said,'' I have to keep it out of water for about a week and keep it this bandage on it.''

"What did you get?" Wanda asked.

"A skull with hearts around it,'' Lance said,'' It looked way better then the one you guys wanted me to get.''

"I wonder what the x-men are doing?" Wanda said as they left the mall.

The brotherhood (x-men) were cleaing the house.

"Why are we cleaning the place?" Scott asked,'' It is just going to get dirty again when the brotherhood come back.''

"I don't want to stay in this dirty house,'' Jean snaped,'' It's bad enough sleeping in Pietros room.''

"It's bad enough sleeping in Wandas room too,'' Scott said,'' But we shouldn't have to clean the whole house.''

"Ve might find something cool,'' Kurt said cleaning the ceiling, which had footprints and slime all over it.

"I can barely walk through the doors,'' Rogue yelled,'' He needs to go on a diet.''

"I hate this body,'' Scott said,'' I'd switch you any day.''

"No you wouldn't,'' Rogue said.

"You're right,'' Scott said.

"Come on,'' Kitty said,'' This is suposed to be fun.''

"How can this be fun?" Jean, Scott, and Rogue asked.

"Well,'' Kitty said,'' We can do anything we want now.''

"You do know that Lance and the others will use your credit card,'' Kurt said.

"They wouldn't,'' Kitty said, then frown,'' I have over two thousand dollars on that card.''

"Bad luck,'' Rogue muttered.

"I wonder what they did with it,'' Scott said.

"Probably got their ears or nose pierced and some tattoos,'' Kurt said and they looked at him.'' Vhat?''

"How would you know?" Jean asked.

"Because,'' Kurt muttered,'' I went with Todd yesterday and got a tatto, so did he.''

"What did you get?" Rogue asked.

"A skull with blue fire around it,'' Kurt said.

"I don't think Todd would of liked that,'' Scott said,'' I bet he wouldn't even of let you get it.''

"Oh,'' Kurt said,'' You asked vhat I got. I told you the one that is on my body. Todd has a skull vith green fire around it.''

"Why did you get the same thing?" Jean asked.

"Because they looked cool,'' Kurt said crawling off the ceiling and going up to the attic.

The others looked at each other and went back to work.

* * *

Kathy: Cool.

Steve: Tattoos?

Kathy: Ya, now you know why Todd didn't want Lance to get the skull, because he had one. That would of been really weird.

Steve rolls his eyes: Whatever. I would of liked to see what would of happened when Lance found out that they had the same tattoo or more like what Kitty would do.

Kathy: Anyway, if anyone has any ideas on what should happen next, just tell me in your reviews.


	5. Exposed

Steve: This is going to be good.

Kathy: Ja, it's good. I won't tell you anything. You'll just have to read.

**Chapter Five**

The brotherhood (x-men) were stil cleaning the house. Kurt came back from the attic with a girn on his face and something in his hands.

"I found Lances diary,'' Kurt grined.

"I want to read,'' Kitty yelled.

Kitty ran to grab the diary, but Kurt jumped up on the ceiling.

"I'll read it,'' Kurt said opening up to the first page. Everyone was listening.'' Dear Diary, Today was a bad day. Vanda came here and Todd has the biggest crush on her. Kitty is so nice, pretty, blah blah blah. You can read it Kitty.''

Kurt through the diary to Kitty, who ran into Lances bedroom. Kurt jumped down from the ceiling. They began to clean again.

"This place is so dirty,'' Scott said,'' I don't think they ever clean.''

"They don't,'' Jean said,'' But we are cleaning this place. You know how much Wanda hates places being clean.''

""She probably destroyed your room then,'' Rogue said,'' They need to make these doors bigger. How does Fred do this?"

Rogue was stuck in the door way. Jean was trying to help her out.

"This is not working,'' Jean said,'' I'll go ask the brotherhood how to do this.''

"That will take you about an hour,'' Rogue groaned.

"I have super speed,'' Jean said,'' I could get there in a few seconds.''

"Fine,'' Rogue yelled,'' Just hurry.''

Jean sped off.' I think I'm getting better at this,' Jean thought as she stoped at the front doors. Jean opened them and began looking. She found them in the living room.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Jean shouted.

They looked at Jean.

"What are you doing here?" Wanda asked.

"For help,'' Jean said,'' Rogue got stuck in a door way. We need some help to get her out. What the heck did you do to Scotts body?''

"You like,'' Wanda said,'' I think it looks cool.''

"Are you going to help?" Jean asked.

"Why should we?" Todd asked,'' It's not our problem.''

"Fine,'' Jean said turning around and leaving.'' You'll regret it.''

Jean sped back to the brotherhood house. She told them what happened. After awhile they got Rogue unstcuk.

"They are going to pay,'' Scott said,'' She did that to my body? I can't believe it. Now people will think I'm bad.''

"No they won't,'' Jean said,'' You can take them out when you get your body back.''

"I know that,'' Scott snaped,'' That's not the point. The point is that she did that and I'll have to deal with knowing that.''

"I have an idea,'' Jean grined.

The x-men (brotherhood) sat in the living room, watching tv.

"What do you think they'll do?" Fred asked.

"Nothing,'' Todd said,'' The x-men are not that good at getting back.''

"He's right,'' Pietro said,'' They'll probably make us look like good guys.''

"And that won't be really bad,'' Lance said,'' We can always make ourselves look bad.''

''You do it everyday,'' Logan said sitting down next to Todd.

"Why are you sitting by me, yo?" Todd asked.

"Because,'' Logan said,'' I always sit right here.''

Charles came in a minutes later.

"X-men,'' Charles said,'' Me, Forge, Logan, Storm, and Beast are going away for one week. Can you handle yourselves?"

"Yes,'' Wanda said.

"Okay,'' Charles said,'' We are leaving in five minutes, bye.''

Charles and Logan left the room. They watched tv for about five minutes. They heard the jet take off.

"We should throw a party,'' Todd said,'' That would be so cool.''

"Invite everyone at school,'' Lance said, and Todd looked at him.'' Maybe not everyone.''

"I'll make the invites,'' Pietro said running off, then stoped.'' I need super speed.''

"Just make the invites,'' Lance said.

Pietro ran off.

"We will need to go get some party stuff,'' Fred said,'' Like candy, cookies.''

"Okay,'' Wanda said,'' I have the keys to Scotts car. Lets go.''

"PIETRO,'' Lance shouted and Pietro came out of his room.'' We are going to the mall. We can buy the invites there.''

They got in Scotts car. Wanda had a big grin on her face as she pulled out of the drive way. She nearly crashed when she pulled into the parking lot.

"You are worse then Kitty,'' Lance yelled.

"Oh, shut up,'' Wanda said,'' Now lets go.''

They went into the mall. It didn't take long to get what they needed.

"What is that noise?" Todd asked.

"It sounds like music,'' Pietro said,'' Look, everyone is going to the noise. Let go check it out.''

"First lets put this stuff away,'' Wanda said.

They ran to the car and through everything in and ran back inside. It didn't take long to find the noise. Nearly everyone in teh mall was there. They pushed passed everyone to get to the front. They were shocked. Scott was singing, while Kurt and Jean were playing guiters, Kitty was dancing, and Rogue was playing the drums. Scott was singing ' I Can Love You Better.'

"I don't even know that song,'' Wanda muttered.

The police were arriving. They took the things away from them and were getting handcuffs out.

"We can't let our bodies get arrested,'' Lance said, then shouted,'' LEAVE THEM ALONE.''

They ran up to help them.

"Do you want to get arrested too?" One cop asked.

"Leave them alone,'' Wanda snarled,'' Or do we need to hurt you?"

Some of the cops laughed.

"You're just kids,'' One cop said,'' Now stay out of this and go home.''

"You've asked for it,'' Wanda said,'' Todd, would you do the honors?"

"Yes,'' Todd said and teleported over to Kurt.

The cops backed up and pulled out their guns.

"I wouldn't do that,'' Fred said touching some cops, who fell to the ground, knocked out. He shock his head.'' Stupid.''

"MUTANTS,'' Someone shouted,'' RUN FOR YOUR LIFE.''

Everyone ran screaming out of the mall. The rest of the cops ran with them.

"That was cool,'' Pietro said,'' We really didn't do anything.''

"You just exposed us,'' Scott yelled,'' This will be all over the news.''

"We should get back to the mansion,'' Todd said.

"Ya,'' Jean said,'' The professor can help.''

"All the grown ups are gone for the week,'' Wanda groaned,'' We'll have to do this alone.''

"Lets just get back to the mansion,'' Jean said.

They ran to the cars, which happened to be parked right next to each other.

"How come we didn't notice?" Wanda asked.

"Because,'' Kitty said,'' Can't you see it looks better.''

They drove off. They were at the mansion in fifteen minutes. They went inside the living room and turned on the tv.

"There was a mutant attack at the Bayville mall today,'' The reporter said, showing the cmaeras that had caught everything.

"We are so exposed,'' Todd moaned.

"It can't be that bad,'' Pietro said.

* * *

Kathy: Not that bad? It's bad. 

Steve: I'm just shocked that Todd figured out how to use Kurts power.

Kathy: Wait until the next chapter. The song is 'I Can Love You Better' is from the Dixie Chicks. It was the only song I could think of.

Steve: What a perfect time for the professor to leave. Anyway please review.


	6. Get Out

Kathy: At school.

Steve: People calling them freaks. I wish I was there. I'd teach them a lesson.

Kathy: But we are in Canada, so that isn't a good idea. Why did we come here again?

Steve: I don't know. Let take a plane back to our home.

Kathy: Good idea, then we could help them.

**Chapter Six**

"What should we do?" Todd asked,'' Everyone at school will know we are mutants.''

"We must go to school like normal,'' Jean said,'' There is nothing we can do about it.''

"People will hate us,'' Pietro groaned.

"I think we should call the professor,'' Scott said,'' He could help.''

"No,'' Rogue said,'' Then he'll think we failed and might make the time longer.''

"Rogue is right,'' Lance said,'' Or I think Rogue.''

"I am Rogue,'' Rogue muttered.

"Okay,'' Scott said,'' We'll go through this just like nothing happened.''

"Right,'' Wanda said.

_**The next day**_

They went to school in Scotts car, which Scott was driving. Lance was driving his jeep. When they got to school, people stared at them. They got out of their vehicles and went inside, where more people stared at them.

"It could just be because we are hanging out,'' Scott whispered.

"Mutant freaks,'' Someone yelled.

"Or not,'' Scott sighed.

"Don't worry,'' Jean said,'' We can go through this day like normal.''

"Sure we can,'' Pietro muttered.

"I dated a mutant,'' Duncan said as they passed.'' I must go take a bath. I might turn into one of them.''

"Stupid,'' Jean hissed,'' We should of contacted the professor.''

"And then what?" Kitty asked,'' What could he do?''

"For one,'' Jean said,'' He could change us back, so we can use are powers right. I stil haven't got the hang of running.''

"Fine,'' Scott said,'' We'll stay at school today, then after school we'll call him.''

They went to their classes. Todd and Kurt sat in the back row again. The football players came in a minutes later and walked over to them.

"What are you doing in this school?" Jack asked,'' Mutants should not be in a human school.''

"This is a school for everyone,'' Kurt said,'' Not just humans.''

"I think we should teach these guys a lesson,'' Jack snarled.

Just then the bell rang.

"Everyone sit down,'' The teacher said.

The football players went and sat down in the middle row.

"I have moved are report date to today,'' The teacher said.

"But we are not done,'' Someone said.

"It don't matter,'' The teacher said,'' Just come up and give us what you got. Lets start with New York.''

The people with New York and went up.

"We have none of are research here,'' Todd whispered,'' What are we going to do?"

"I got it,'' Kurt grined and started to write stuff down on the paper.

After New York went Utah, Texas, Wyoming, Calorada, and Kentucky. Then came Mississippi.

"Todd, Kurt,'' The teacher said,'' It's your turn.''

Kurt handed Todd half of the paper. Todd read it on the way to the front.

"Are you kidding?" Todd muttered.

"No,'' Kurt whispered.

"Now your report was on Mississippi,'' The teacher said,'' Tell us about it.''

"Vell,'' Kurt said,'' Ve really didn't find anything out on Mississippi, you didn't give us enough time, so ve are doing something else.''

Todd began to read the paper.

_All mutants are not bad. We are here to help not hurt you. We are just like everyone else, just with a special power or powers. We stay with someone who can help control our powers and happens to be a mutant himself. _

The kurt began to read.

_Ve are not mean or bad. The only reason vhy mutants try and hurt you is because you hurt them. If humans just treated mutants like normal people, then maybe ve could get along. _

"That was odd,'' The teacher said taking the papers.'' Any questions?"

"Ya,'' Jack said,'' Can we see your powers?"

"Not allowed to use powers in school,'' Kurt said,'' The professor said so.''

"Lighten up,'' Todd said teleporting to the other side of him.'' There, I did it without messing up.''

"What about yours?" Duncan asked.

Kurt sighed and jumped on the ceiling, then jumped down.

"That's not it,'' Todd said,'' Show them the others.''

Kurt stared at Todd for awhile, before letting out his tongue and putting it back in.

"I'm not doing the other one,'' Kurt said,'' Not unless the teacher let us go outside.''

"No,'' The teacher said,'' Any other questions?"

No one said anything, so Todd and Kurt went back to their seats. The teacher went back to calling calling people. Soon class was over. The day went by fine, until lunch.

"Mutant freaks,'' Nearly everyone yelled.

Todd and Kurt told them everything that happened in their first class.

"Nice,'' Scott said,'' No one called you anything?"

"No,'' Kurt said,'' They wanted to see our powers.''

"You didn't show them?" Jean asked and they nodded.

"It vas his fault,'' Kurt quickly said,'' I told him not to, but he didn't listen.''

"So,'' Jack said walking over to their table with all ofthe football players.'' You think that little report can do anything? You're wrong.''

"What do you want?" Scott asked.

"To beat you out of this school,'' Duncan said.

"We are not leaving,'' Wanda said,'' We have just as much right to be here as you.''

"You'll leave no matter what,'' Jack hissed.

"That's it,'' Wanda said, taking off her visors.

The beam blasted half of the football players back. Some people ran out of the lunch room, screaming. The other football players backed up.

"What happened?" Kelly asked as he ran in.

"They are using powers,'' Duncan said,'' They just hurt the football team for no reason.''

"That's not true,'' Scott said,'' They were going to beat us up.''

"Get out of this school,'' Kelly yelled,'' You are not welcome here.''

They quickly walked out of the school and went back to the mansion.

"Great,'' Scott said sitting down.'' There goes that.''

"Call the professor,'' Kitty said.

Scott called the professor and told him everything that happened. He hung up the phone and looked at everything else.

"Okay,'' Scott said,'' He will be here in two hours.''

"We just have to wait,'' Jean said.

* * *

Kathy: Okay. We are on a plane to get back to the mansion.

Steve: Will be at the school in about three hours. We just had to fly here by plane.

Kathy: Ya, why did we? We could of just flyed there by ourselves, and made it in about an hour. Well I think this is our stop.

Kathy and Steve jump out of the plane with people screaming and fly off.


	7. Test

Kathy: Well this isn't what I expected.

Steve: How did we end up in jail?

Kathy: Jumping out of planes is illegeal? Or no mutants allowed on the planes.

Steve: Well this isn't good, it will take us about two hours.

Charles: This is bad.

Kathy: How did you get here?

Logan: We don't know. Ask Blueshock.

Kathy: Lets just continue with the story.

**Chapter Seven**

The x-men and Brotherhood waited for the adults to get to the mansion. Just then the phone rang. Scott picked it up.

"Hello professor,'' Scott said,'' What? Really? I understand. I'll tell them. Bye.''

Scott hung up the phone.

"What is it?'' Todd asked.

"Professor and the others are in jail,'' Scott said,'' They don't know how they got there, bu they are there. We are alone on this thing.''

Everyone sat in silence, to shocked to do anything.

"We must do something,'' Rogue said and everyone looked at her.'' We could try and get people to like us.''

"Oh, ja,'' Kurt said,'' After vhat happened at the mall. Not a chance.''

"That might work Todd,'' Pietro said.

"I'm not Todd,'' Kurt yelled.

"Sorry,'' Pietro said,'' I'm stil not used to this.''

"We have been this way for almost a week,'' Todd said,'' And you stil don't know.''

"I never said I didn't know,'' Pietro said,'' I'm Jean, Lance is Kitty, Todd is Kurt, Fred is Rogue, and Wanda is Scott. See I told you I knew.''

"What bodies are the x-men in then?" Jean asked.

"Well,'' Pietro said,'' Scott is Lance, Kitty is Wanda, Jean is me, Kurt is Todd, and Rogue is Fred.''

"You messed up,'' Kitty said,'' I'm Lance and Scott is Wanda.''

"I knew that,'' Pietro quickly said.

"Riight,'' Lance said,'' So what are we going to do?"

"We are going to the mall,'' Scott said,'' And help lots of people.''

They headed back to their vehicles and drove to the mall. They got out and looked around. There were gaurds by the doors.

"They have updated security,'' Pietro said.

"How did you guess?" Wanda asked.

"Lets try to walk passed them,'' Scott said.

They began to walk by the gaurds, but the gaurds stoped them.

"You can't enter,'' One gaurd said,'' Not without a test.''

"What test?" Fred asked.

"Just follow us,'' Another gaurd said.

They followed the gaurds to the back of the mall. In the back there was what looked like a milatary course. They looked at each other, then at the gaurds.

"First run through the tires, climb the ropes, jump the the ditches, swing on the ropes overthe ditch, swim through the water, climb the rock wall, and swing acrossed the finish line,'' The gaurd name Chad said.

"This should be fun,'' Pietro said.

"Go,'' One gaurd yelled.

They quickly started the course. Todd and Kurt kept triping, causing everyone else to trip. The gaurds were trying not to laugh.

"Why are we making them do this?" One gaurd asked.

"Because I'm bored,'' Chad said,'' And it gives us something to do.''

"Just run,'' Scott yelled.

It took them about five minutes to get through the tires. They stoped at the rope wall.

"Why are we doing this?" Lance asked.

"To get into the mall,'' Jean said.

Todd grabed a rope and began to climb. They were shocked at how fast he got up the rope.

"Come on, yo,'' Todd said.

"How did you do that?" Scott asked.

"He climbs the ropes in gym,'' Pietro said trying to climb one rope.

Kurt had his own way to climb. His hands stuck to the rope, so he wouldn't fall. Todd and Kurt continued with the course, while the others tried to climb. It took them ten minutes to climb the ropes. By then Kurt and Todd were done with the course. They were sitting under a tree waiting for the others.

"Jump,'' Wanda yelled and everyone jumped over the ditch

They had two more ditches to go. Fred wasn't used to running in Rogues body and fell into one of the ditches. All Rogue had to do is step over the ditch. Rogue helped Fred up.

"Try not to hurt my body,'' Rogue said.

"Now the swinging,'' Wanda said grabbing a rope and swinging acrossed.'' It's not that hard.''

Everyone else started to swing. Kitty missed the side, losted her grip and fell into the ditch. Lance jumped down and helped her.

"Try and be a little more careful with my body,'' Lance said.

"Right,'' Kitty said as they climbed out of the ditch.'' Sorry.''

They ran to catch up.

"I don't want to get wet,''Wanda muttered.

Scott grined and pushed her in the water, then he jumped in. The others followed.

"I hope you know this is your body,'' Wanda said as they made it through the water.

They started to climb the wall. Jean fell when she was about to the top. Pietro rolled his eyes and jumped down and helped Jean.

"If you get even a scratch on this body you're not going to like what I do to yours,'' Pietro hissed.

"It's not my fault,'' Jean said as they started to climb the wall again.'' There was slime on the rock I touched.''

The others were to the top. They waited for them to get up, then they jumped down.

"One more thing,'' Scott said.

They ran and swung acrossed the ropes. Luckily none of them messed up. The gaurds were on the ground, laughing.

"We did it,'' Wanda said,'' What's so funny?"

"That was just a joke,'' Chad said,'' You didn't have to do this course.''

They stared at each other, then at the gaurds. Kurt and Todd had joined them. The gaurds got to their feet, after they stoped laughing.

"You may go into the mall,'' Chad said,'' We need to get back to work. We are suposed to be looking out for mutants.''

The gaurds walked off. They stood there for awhile in silence.

"We did that for nothing,'' Lance yelled.

"It vas fun,'' Kurt said,'' Vhat took you so long?"

They stared at Kurt and Todd, before heading into the mall. Kurt and Todd looked at each other, then ran to catch up with the others.

* * *

Kathy: A test. Poor Kurt. 

Steve: Poor Kurt? What about the others? They are the ones you should feel bad for. Kurt made it passed the course in about twenty minutes.

Logan: SHUT UP. IT'S ALMOST NIGHT.''

Charles: I'm going to go insane in here. Someone help me.

Kathy: Anyway, please leave a review and if you have any ideas just tell me or them, but you should tell me.


	8. Not Them

Steve, singing: Busten out of jail.

Kathy: Shut up with your singing.

Logan: Hit the wall here?

Charles: No, a little to the right.

Logan: Here?

Charles: A little to the left now.

Kathy: I think we should continue the story. This is going to take awhile.

**Chapter Eight**

The x-men and brotherhood entered the mall. It was full as usual.

"What are we going to do?" Wanda asked.

"Let me think,'' Scott said,'' Look for any one who needs help.''

"Look,'' Kitty said,'' Someone needs help carrying their bags.''

Kitty ran off to help.

"Something tells me this isn't going to go well,'' Lance said.

"Why?" Scott asked.

"Because we watched that womans dogs,'' Todd said,'' We accidently dyed the dogs hair different colors.''

They heard someone scream. Kitty ran back over to them.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME AGAIN,'' The woman shouted,'' I HAVEN'T FORGOT ABOUT THAT YET.''

''Told you,'' Todd said.

"The woman tryed to kill me with her purse,'' Kitty said.

"Now,'' Scott said,'' Who needs help.''

"How about those girls?" Kurt asked.

"No,'' Lance, Pietro, and Todd yelled.

"They destroyed our house once,'' Lance groaned,'' I can stil remember it.''

"How about them?'' Rogue asked, pointing to a two little kids.

"Not them,'' Todd said,'' They are little devils.''

"Elsha and DJ,'' Lance muttered,'' They almost destroyed our house.''

The x-men looked at each other, trying not to laugh.

"Well,'' Jean said,'' What about her?"

Jean pointed a girl.

"Not her,'' Lance said,'' She's a football players girlfriend. We can't go near her, all because of Pietro.''

"It wasn't my fault,'' Pietro snaped,'' She was the one in line, asking for a kiss.''

"Is there anyone here that don't know you?" Scott asked.

"Not really,'' Fred said.

"What about that little girl over there?" Jean asked, pointing to a little girl looking at magazines.

"Not her,'' Todd said,'' She hate our guts.''

"That't it,'' Scott said, throwing his hands in the air.'' You have made everyone mad. There is no one we can help here.''

"How about those people over there?" Rogue asked, pointing to a few boys.

"Never met them,'' Lance said,'' We can help them.''

They walked over to them.

"Need any help?" Scott asked.

"Sure thing, hun,'' The one with blonde hair said. He ran a hand through his hair." I'm Nate. This is Ray and Jay.''

"We should not help them,'' Wanda said.

"Do you have a problem with us?" Jay asked. He had red hair.

"No,'' Lance said.

"We are talking to the guys hun,'' Ray said. He had blue and red hair.

"Lets go,'' Jean said.

They walked off.

"Come on,'' Nate yelled,'' We didn't mean to make you mad.''

"That was so stupid,'' Pietro said,'' A guy was hitting on me.''

"Deal with it,'' Jean said,'' You are a girl.''

"I don't want to be,'' Pietro whined.

"Let get back to the mansion,'' Scott sighed,'' There is nothing we can do here.''

They left the mall and drove back to the mansion. They didn't notice that a car was following them.

* * *

Logan: Here?

Charles: Just a little more to the right.

Kathy and Steve: JUST DO IT ALREADY.

Logan hits the wall and it falls down. They run out shouting: WE FREE.

Kathy: Anyway, while we are running, please leave a review.

Charles: I'm not running. I'm being carryed.

Kathy: Whatever.


	9. Strange Things

Kathy: Don't ask, but we are in the middle of the desert. So much for a leader. You suck at leading a team. I world would die if you lead them.

Storm: You should of chose someone else to follow. I didn't know where I was going. It ain't my fault.

Charles: no fighting. Now Kathy, Steve why don't you continue with the story. It was really good.

Kathy: But you were not listening.

Charles: JUST START THE STORY.

Kathy: Where did we end?

Steve: A strange car was following them.

Kathy: I know, now lets continue.

**Chapter Nine**

They parked the vehicles and went inside. The strange car parked outside of the gates. More cares pulled behind it. They were all red cars.

The x-men and brotherhoodwatched tv for awhile. There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it,'' Todd said.

Todd ran to the door and opened it. The person screamed and ran off. Todd closed the door, looking confused. He went back to the living room.

"That was odd,'' Todd said,'' They ran away when I opened the door.''

"You need to vear your image inducer,'' Kurt said,'' People vill run if you don't.''

There was another knock on the door and Todd ran to get it, turning on his image inducer. He answered the door. The same person was back, looking a bit scared.

"The monster gone?" They asked.

"Ya, sure,'' Todd said,'' What do you want?"

"I'm looking for mutants,'' They said,'' My thing said that mutants were here. That monster must of been one. I was wondering if I can take some off your hands.''

"Let me go ask,'' Todd said, closing the door.

Todd ran back to the living room.

"Some idiot wants to know if he can borrow some mutants,'' Todd said.

"What for?" Jean asked.

"Let me go ask,'' Todd said, running back to the door and opening it.''' Why do you needs mutants?"

"Just for some experiments,'' They said.

Todd closed the door and ran back to the living room.

"To experiment on,'' Todd said.

"Okay,'' Jean said,'' They are by the sugar in the kitchen.''

Todd was about to run out when he realized something. He slaped himself for being stupid.

"We are mutants,'' Todd said,'' He wants to experiment on us.''

Jean slaped herself for being stupid. They jumped to their feet and ran upstairs. The door flow open and some people ran in. They locked theirselves in the attic. The people were banging on the door.

"Now what?" Kitty asked,'' We are traped in the attic, in other peoples bodies, and are about to be taken to a mutant experiment lab. Can things get any worse?"

The windows shattered and the door blow up. The people came in, with guns pointed at them.

"You had to ask,'' Lance said,''Be careful what you say. Blueshock might make it worse.''

"HELP,'' Kitty shouted,'' YOU HAVE PUT US THROUGH ENOUGH, PLEASE DO SOMETHING GOOD.''

Just then someone flew through the window and a strong wind blow the people out the door and out of the house. They looked at the thing to see Storm.

"Sorry I'm late,'' Storm said,'' The others will be here any time to help you.''

They ran down stairs. Storm blow the people off the property. The people quickly got in the cars and drove off.

"Where are they?" Scott asked.

"In the desert,'' Storm said,'' Don't ask how they got there and don't ask how I go back.''

"Well,'' Lance whispered to Kitty.'' You got your wish. She helped. I wonder what she is going to do to you.''

Lance walked off then stoped and slaped himself.' That's my body,' Lance thought,' If she wanted to get back at Kitty, then she'll do it to me.'

"You okay, Kitty?" Pietro asked.

"Fine,'' Kitty said,'' Just thinking of what she might do if I say something bad.''

"Don't worry,'' Pietro said, going into the living room.

Kitty started to go into the living room.' Ya,' Kitty thought,' Don't worry. There is nothing she can do to me.' Just then a hot pink paint fell on Kittys head. When it stoped she was covered from head to toe in paint.

"MY BODY,'' Lance shouted,'' WHY? WHY PINK?"

"I'm going to take a bath,'' Kitty said,'' And hope that I don't upset her anymore.''

"You better scrub that stuff hard,'' Lance said,'' Took me a few days to get that paint out from that camping trip.''

Kitty ran upstairs.' This ain't a bad color,' Kitty thought,' Maybe I'll leave my hair like this.'

"I stil can't believe Jean did that,'' Pietro said.

"It was easy,'' Jean said,'' I knew you would blame Kathy, so why not do it.''

"I remember that,'' Lance laughed,'' The way you looked was just so funny.''

Lance stoped laughing. Jean had dug her nails into the couch and looked ready to murder someone, well in that body she looked ready to murder someone.

"I'll let that go,'' Jean snarled,'' Until we are back in out own bodies.''

Everyone was silent. They watched tv. Storm had come back and Kitty was out of the tube. Lance didn't like that his hair was stil pink, but he didn't say anything.

"They said they might be back soon,'' Storm said,'' We just have to wait.''

They watched tv the rest of the time, hoping that they made it back in time, before the mansion was destoryed.

* * *

Charles: WHAT? YOU WOULD DESTROY THE MANSION?

Kathy: No, I'm just telling you what blueshock told me. Nothing more or less.

Steve: Too bad. If it's destroyes don't expect to stay at the brotherhood house.

Steve didn't notice the look on Kathys face, that clearly said the brotherhood house was going to be destroyed.

Charles: I'm sure we can find a place.

Logan: Anyway, please review, the more reviews the better we are treated. Please, I don't want to end up in the middle of the ocean next.

Kathy and Steve roll eyes.


	10. Switch again

Kathy: You had to say the middle of the ocean.

Logan: It's not my fault. We didn't get much reviews. I just sugested it.

Charles: At least we are on this float.

Beast: Why don't you continue with the story.

Steve: STORY TIME. STORY TIME. TELL, TELL, TELL.

Kathy: I think blueshock made him an idiot. Anyway on with the story.

**Chapter Ten**

The brotherhood and x-men watched tv. The phone rang and Storm answered it.

"Hello professor,'' Storm said,'' What? The middle of the ocean. How did you get there? Nevermind. You'll be back in a few days. Yes, I'll take care of them.

Storm hung up the phone. Everyone was looking at her.

"What is it?" Scott asked.

"They are in the middle of the ocean,'' Storm said,'' They'll be here in about three days.''

"WHAT?" Nearly everyone shouted.

"Don't worry,'' Storm said,'' The professor said I could work the machine. You'll be back in your bodies in no time.''

"Good,'' Pietro said,'' This body is giving me a headache.''

"Follow me into the danger room,'' Storm said.

Everyone got up and followed Storm into the danger room. They sat around in a circle, while Storm got the machine ready.

"Okay,'' Storm said,'' I'll be out in control center.''

Storm left the room and went to the control center. Everyone was happy that they got their own bodies back. Storm turned on the machine. A bright light surrounded them. No one moved. As fast as the light came it was gone.

"Am I me?" Kitty asked in a weird voice.

"I'm Rogue,'' Pietro yelled.

"I'm better being him,'' Rogue (Pietro) said.

"I'm Jean,'' Todd said,'' You have too much hair.''

"Don't touch my hair,'' Jean (Todd) yelled.

"I'm Fred,'' Kitty groaned.

"This is kind of nice, I think,'' Fred (Kitty) said.

"I'm Vanda,'' Kurt said.

"Blue fur,'' Wanda (Kurt) moaned.

"I'm Scott,'' Lance said,'' I'm a boy, who can only see in red and has lots of piercings.''

"Well,'' Scott (Lance) said,'' At least I'm not a girl.''

Storm walked in with a smile.

"Did it work?" Storm asked.

"NO,'' Everyone shouted.

"Oh,'' Storm said,'' I can't do anything about it. The machine busted when it turned off, so we'll have to wait until they get back.''

"My head hurts,'' Todd moaned.

"Don't worry,'' Jean said,'' You'll get used to it. Maybe it will make you smarter.''

Todd was about to say something, but Storm interuped.

"No fighting,'' Storm said,'' Now I'll call the professor and tell him the bad news. Just, don't worry. Everything will by fine. I promise. And-''

"Will you just shut up,'' Pietro said.

"Sorry,'' Storm said,'' I'll just go.''

Storm left the room, muttering to herself. The others left the room and went back to the living room.

"What are we going to do?" Wanda asked,'' I can't be in this body. It makes me look bad.''

"No it don't,'' Kitty said,'' Being in like, this body makes me look bad.''

"I'm a girl,'' Kurt said,'' Vhy Vanda?"

"I don't know,'' Todd said,'' Why did I get Jean? No one knows.''

"Wow,'' Wanda said, looking in the mirror,at the tattoo on Kurts arm.'' Nice, I like.''

"I have one too,'' Todd said.

"Like I care about yours,'' Wanda said,'' It matches so well with the skin and everything. Keep it. It will get you far.''

Todd stood there in shock.' She likes his, an x-mens,' Todd thought,' But not mine. That is messed up.'

"When did you get the tattoo?" Scott asked,'' I've never noticed.''

"Got them the first day of the svitch,'' Kurt said.

"Cool,'' Storm said as she enter the living room.'' I've call the professor and he said not to worry. Forge will fix it when he gets back and everything will be back to normal.''

"You mean as normal as it ever is around here,'' Lance said.

No one said anything else. ' Scary Movie,' was on tv.

* * *

Charles: I have a question. Scary Movie, what is that?

Steve: Just a movie. You wouldn't watch it though.

Kathy: Who cares what movie they are watching. I feel bad for Storm.

Forge: Ya, it may take a week to fix the machine.

Beast: We may be out here for a week.

Logan: Okay, review so we can go to Hawaii.

Everyone else rolls their eyes.


	11. Cooking and Headaches

Steve: Well sorry for the long wait. We ran into a few sharks.

Kathy: THEY TOOK THE BOAT.

Steve: Who?

Kathy: The others left without us. I told you we should of not stoped for a drink.

Steve: We now have plenty of time to tell the story.

Kathy: Fine.

**Chapter Eleven **

The x-men and brotherhood were not talking. Storm had went to the gardenning house to think of what she had done.' Maybe I should of not touched the machine,' Storm thought,' I didn't know how to run it. I should of pressed the button that said back to normal, istead of the one that said switch.'

"Boring," Pietro said," When will they be back?"

"Three days," Scott said.

"Red," Lance said," Everything is red. I HATE RED."

"You are going to have to deal with it," Jean said.

"I stil think you have too much hair, yo," Todd said.

"DON'T TOUCH MY HAIR," Jean shouted.

"I'm in your body," Todd snaped," So it's really my hair."

"Stop fighting,"Fred said as she entered the living room with some cookies." Hungry?"

"No," Nearly all the x-men said.

"Sure," Pietro said taking a cookie.

The other brotherhood members took some as well. The x-men watched as they ate the cookies and nothing happened to them, so they took some cookies.

"These are not bad,"Rogue said," Maybe Kitty can take cooking lessons from Fred."

"Hey," Kitty said," My cooking ain't that bad."

"Ja, right," Kurt said," You sent me to the infirmary after I ate those muffins you gave me. I vas in there for about a veek."

"That was one time," Kitty said.

"No," Lance said," I was sick for nearly two days when you gave me those chocolate cookies."

"Sent me to the imfirmary," Scott said," With Evan, because of those sandwiches."

"Knocked out half the school when you gave blueberry muffins to everyone," Jean added.

"OKAY," Kitty shouted," I GET IT. MY COOKING IS BAD. NOW SHUT UP."

Everyone was silent for about five minutes.

"Well," Pietro said," What do we do now?"

"Just wait for the professor," Scott said.

"That is awhile to wait," Pietro said," I can't go nearly two days without touching someone."

"That is just your luck," Rogue said," I've been waitting for someone else to say that."

"Your power sucks," Pietro said," I would die if I couldn't touch anyone."

"Poor you," Todd said," I'm in Jeans body, which her power gives me a constant headache."

"I like my power," Jean said," I can read minds."

"That is just it," Todd yelled," YOU GUYS HAVE SICK THOUGHTS."

There was silence. Everyone inched away from Todd, who was holding his head.

"It should stop if we go far away from you," Jean said.

"How far?" Todd asked.

"About a mile," Jean muttered.

Todd screamed and ran out of the living room. He ran up the stairs and into a guest beroom, where he locked the door. Everyone was silent for awhile.

"Well," Lance said," That was odd."

"Just give him some time," Pietro said," Believe me, I wanted to kill someone with all your thoughts."

"They couldn't of been that bad," Kitty said.

"I wanted to scream," Pietro said," But I kept cool."

Nearly everyone rolled there eyes. They watched tv for awhile. 'Scary Movie 2' was on.

* * *

Steve: What is with scary movies?

Kathy: It was the only movie I could think of.

Steve: Please review. This story is nearly over. About three or four more chapters.

Kathy: Riiight. I'll try to update sooner.


	12. Hair and Clothes

Kathy: We're back.

Steve: Shut up. We are stuck on this island.

Kathy: I stil gives us time to tell the story.

Steve: Then start the story.

Kathy: One minute. We would like to thank persian85033 for the good idea.

Steve: Alright now start the story.

**Chapter Twelve**

They watched 'Scary Movie 3'. After it was over Todd came back out of the room. Jean fainted when she was what he did to her hair. Her long red hair, was now short and spiked. Scott quickly picked her up and set her on the couch.

"Do you like it, yo?" Todd asked.

"I like it," Wanda said," It fits her well."

"YOU JUST HAD TO DO THAT, DIDN'T YOU,'' Jean shouted as she looked at her hair again.'' DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO GROW MY HAIR? EVER SINCE I WAS BORN I HAVEN'T CUT MY HAIR."

"Calm down," Todd said," It will grow back."

"WHEN?" Jean shouted," IN A FEW YEARS."

"Just calm down," Scott said," I'm sure Forge can make a machine to grow it back."

"I'M NOT WAITTING THAT LONG," Jean shouted, trying to attack Todd, but Scott was holding her back." LET ME AT HIM. LET ME AT HIM."

"Let her at him," Pietro said," It's her body, so nothing will be wrong with him."

Jean stoped struggling and ran upstairs. She didn't come back out for about three hours.

"What do you think she is doing?" Wanda asked.

"Something that is going to make me mad, yo," Todd muttered.

"Don't vorry," Kurt said, running a hand through his hair." I don't have to vorry about my hair. It's already short."

"And I'd like to keep it that way," Wanda snaped.

"Sure thing," Kurt said," Wouldn't vant to make you made."

Storm came into the room with a smile on her face.

"The Professor called," Storm said," He'll be here tomorrow. He said that Forge could have the machine fixed in about three days."

"So only four days," Scott said," Not bad. Lets just try and not mess up anything until then."

Just then Jean came back into the living room. She was wearing clean clothes, but not the kind of clothes that the brotherhood would be caught bead in. She was wearing an x-men outfit and had her hair combed back.

"What did you do?" Todd asked, his face was pale and his eyes were wide.

"You look better in this," Jean said.

"But," Todd said," That's a girl outfit."

Indeed it was a girls outfit. It just happened to be one of Jeans. It had taken her awhile to fit in it, but after awhile she finally got it on.

"It was the only one I could think of," Jean said," I wanted to put on this other one that is for the next girl member of our team. It is black with pink flames."

Todd stared at his body and fainted. Pietro, Kurt, Wanda, and Scott burst out laughing.

"Is that really how the next outfit looks?" Kitty asked.

"Yes," Jean said," It might of fit better, but I didn't want to make the Professor mad."

"Um... how did you get that on?" Lance asked," That looks really tight."

"Not really," Jean said," It was just too long. He needs to eat more. He must be, what, 90 poinds."

"I tried to stuff food down his throat," Fred said," But he just slimed me."

"Well," Jean said," Since this ain't my body. I'm going to go eat the 10 gallions of chocolate ice cream in the kitchen."

Everyone watched as Jean left the room. Todd finally got up, rubbing his head. He looked around.

"Where did she go?" Todd asked.

"To get out of that outfit," Pietro lied.

"Ya," Lance added," She said she would be back later."

"Good," Todd said," That outfit did not go with me."

* * *

Kathy: Short, I know. 

Steve: But we are trying to sneak on a boat, so we need to be quiet.

Kathy: We are stil sorry for another long wait.

Steve: Please review.


	13. Need Some Fun

Kathy: Now, don't kill us for being so long.

Steve: It's your fault.

Kathy: No it's not. I just trying to tell the story a few times, but nothing came to me and that was weird.

Steve: Anyway, we are sorry for the long wait, again.

Kathy: On with the story.

**Chapter Thirteen**

The x-men and brotherhood were sitting in silence. Jean was still in the kitchen. Todd thought she would never come out, but when she did. She was dressed in normal clothes, but there was food all over them.

"I'm full," Jean said, sitting down." We're out of ice cream by the way."

"We had ice cream," Fred said," Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"We did tell you," Wanda said," You just weren't listening."

"I hate this," Kitty said," I'm tried of being in someone else's body."

"I hate it," Lance said," I only can see in red and can never take off these things."

"It's nice to be able to see in color and have someone else see in red," Scott said.

Lance clenched his fists, but didn't say anything. Todd was holding his head and rocking back and forth. Kurt was watching him.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked.

"No," Todd blurted out," I'm not okay. I'm far from okay. My head hurts and all you can think about is where the Professor is and not caring what body you're in. You keep thinking about Kathy, who is not here. I don't need to know your feelings."

Everyone was staring at Todd in silence. Todd looked at everyone, then sighed. He got up and went to his room, where is locked the door.

"Maybe someone should tell him not to think of his power," Pietro said," I was in Jeans body and I just ignored the power and I couldn't read thoughts that much."

Everyone stared at Pietro, who went red.

"I mean," Pietro said," Nevermind."

"Boring," Wanda said, moving her tail around, then pulled Freds hair.

"Hey," Fred said," That hurt. Could you be more careful?"

"Sorry," Wanda said," I don't have much control over my tail."

Wanda moved her tail and hit Kitty over the head. Kitty gave her a weird look, but continued watching tv. Wanda then pulled on Freds hair, but he didn't do anything this time. Wands hit Rogue over the head.

"You have control over that tail," Rogue yelled," Stop hitting people."

"Sorry Miss. Goth," Wanda said," But I'm bored. I need to do something."

"Go and stare at yourself in the mirror then," Rogue snapped.

"Vait a minute," Kurt said," That's my body and I don't think she vants to stare at it."

"You know," Wanda said," You can do so much with this tail. You could probably please any girl in bed."

Kurt went bright red and didn't say anything. Todd had come out of his room and had heard what Wanda had said. He stood in where he was in shock.' She likes his tail,' Todd thought,' And yet don't like anything of mine. I really need to be more cool with my powers.'

"Hey Todd," Jean said," Come on down."

Todd ran into the room and sat down by Kurt, who moved over a little bit.

"I have an idea," Scott said," Is everyone bored?"

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Well," Scott said," We can always have fun in the danger room."

Everyone looked at each other. The same thought going through their heads.'He just wants to train.'

"This is not for trainning," Scott said, knowing what they were thinking, even though he couldn't read their minds." This is for fun."

"We can destory lots of things," Wanda grinned," And that Professor would have to pay for everything."

"I'm in," Wanda, Fred, Lance, Todd, and Pietro said.

"We'll come too," Jean, Kitty, Kurt, and Rogue said.

They got up and headed to the danger room. The brotherhood(x-men) were grinning like evil people ready to destory something very important. The x-men (brotherhood) looked very bored as if they were going into another trainning session. Scott looked at them with a grin on his face as if trying to tell them it would be fun.

* * *

Kathy: Well, that's done.

Steve: Next will be them in the danger room.

Kathy: We'll try to get it up sooner.

Steve: Does anyone think we should be in this story?

Blueshock, muttering: I should of just put them in the story. They are so annoying. Anyway please review.


	14. Danger Room

Kathy: See? Told you we would update earlier.

Steve: We are just a few days earlier, it's still not that early.

Kathy: Anyway if some of you don't know, Scarlet Witch and Nightcrawler hook up in the comics and have a kid named Tj Wagner. IT'S A GIRL NOT A BOY. She can posess people and throw hex bolts. She has blue skin, yellow eyes, three fingers and two toes. She also has a retractable tail.

Steve: That stil shocks me.

Kathy: Well in the comics, Wanda is a hero not evil. Anyway, on with the story.

**Chapter Fourteen**

Scott turned on everything in the danger room, which just happened to be every single weapon in there. The x-men groaned, while the brotherhood said more. Scott came down just in time for everyone to start fighting. Scott began to fight too, but stopped and watched how everyone else was doing. He looked at everything they were destorying.'I hope the Professor don't get mad,' Scott thought.

"LOOK OUT KURT," Scott heard Wanda shout.

Scott looked up just in time to see that Kurt was about to get hit with somthing. To his shock Wanda teleported over, grabbed him and teleported somewhere else in the room.

"Thanks," Kurt said.

"I only did it because that would of left a mark on my body," Wanda said, walking off.

Kurt rolled his eyes and started to hex bolt things. Scott tried to make to ground crack, but couldn't figure it out. A red blast hit the thing behind him, which caused him to roll his eyes.

"That's is enough," Scott yelled.

The machines stopped and everyone looked at him.

"Why are we stoping?" Lance asked," It was just getting good."

"Look at everything," Scott said," There is only a few more machines, which means it would of been over in about a minute."

"He's right," Jean said," We destoryed enough of it already."

"Fine," Pietro said," But this is not it. Oh no, we will destory more."

Everyone stared at Pietro for awhile, which only caused him to sigh.

"Nevermind," Pietro said.

"Okay," Todd said," Now what are we going to do?"

Wanda gave a small grin, grabed Kurts arm and teleported somewhere.

"Where are they going?" Todd asked, with hate in his voice.

"God knows where," Lance said," Now lets go into the front room and see what they got for us."

The x-men and brotherhood left the danger room, without even bothering to clean up. They went into the living room and sat down. Scott grabed the remote and turned to the news.

"Today there have been no reports of mutants," The reporter said," There was a building that fell down, but that was by some kids messing around. We are beginning to think that mutants are hiding."

Scott turned off the tv and put down the remote.

"Hiding," Lance smirked," That's what they think."

"Listen," Jean said," Can you hear something?"

Everyone was quiet, but they couldn't hear anything.

"What did you hear?" Scott asked.

"I thought I heard someone scream," Jean said," But it must be my mind playing tricks on me."

Todd looked at the ground, he closed his eyes and then focused on reading Kurt and Wanda's minds.

"That's is sick," Todd yelled, opening his eyes.

"What?" Lance, Jean, Rogue, and Scott asked.

"Nothing," Todd sighed.

Just then Kurt and Wanda came down from upstairs. They sat down by each other, while Todd stared at them. Wanda gave a small smile. Scott looked at everyone else, who were looking anywhere, but them. Scott shook his head and turned back to the tv. Todd didn't take his eyes off Kurt or Wanda, who were sitting really close together. Everyone hoped that they would get their bodys back. In the mean time they sat their watching tv.

* * *

Steve: Why are you crying? 

Kathy, wipes tears from eyes: KURT IS MINE, NOT HERS.

Steve, rolls eyes: It looks like he just got a new girlfriend and besides we are not in this story, so really you are not dating Kurt.

Kathy, thinking: He may be right.

Steve: Okay, please review.


	15. Can We Please Settle This?

Kathy: OMG someone reviewed so we wouldn't get hurt.

Steve: What are you talking about? We are stil on this stupid island.

Kathy: Which makes me wonder. Are we on that one island that we spend nearly a month on?

Steve gives confused look: When?

Kathy: Nevermind. Anyway thanks cindella. On with the story.

**Chapter Fifteen**

Todd couldn't stop staring at Wanda and Kurt. By now they were getting annoyed with his staring.

"What is it?" Wanda asked.

"Ohh," Todd said, looking away," Nothing important."

"Sure it's not important," Kurt muttered.

Todd dug his nails into his chair, which caused Jean to scream. Everyone quickly looked over at her.

"I just got my nails done last week," Jean snarled," You just ruined them. Now I have to go back and sit in that stupid chair for nearly three hours."

"It ain't my fault," Todd yelled, standing up." Tell them to stop with all their thoughts."

"What are you thinking about?" Scott asked, wanting to settle this once and for all.

"I was showing Kurt how to use my powers," Wanda said," There is nothing wrong with that."

Everyone turned to Todd, who was now jumping up and down.

"YOU'RE GOING TO WEAR OUT MY SHOES," Jean shouted.

"Do you think I care?" Todd asked.

Jean clenched her fists, before shooting out her tongue, wrapping it around Todds ankles and throwing him back on the couch. Rogue used super speed to grab a rope and tie Todd where he was. He struggled to get out, but couldn't.

"You know how much damage you are doing to me?" Jean yelled.

Todd stopped struggling and looked over at Jean.

"Well," Todd hissed," Do you think I like it when you use my tongue like that?"

"Can we please just settle down?" Lance yelled, causing everyone to look over at him.

Everyone was silent for awhile. Then Kurt, Wanda, Fred, Pietro, Kitty, Todd, Rogue, and Lance burst out laughing. Scott and Jean looked at each other, then at everyone laughing.

"Well," Jean said," That settles two things."

"What are they?" Scott asked.

"We'll never get along with the brotherhood," Jean said," And that Kurt and Wanda didn't do anything bad."

Scott looked over at Wanda and Kurt, who were stil laughing like idiots.

"I'm stil wondering what's so sick about that," Scott said.

"Wanna get a drink?" Jean asked, grabbing the keys to Scotts car.

"Ya," Scott said, following Jean out of the house.

Everyone kept on laughing, until they heard the car drive away.

"Did they just leave?" Lance asked.

"Yes," Kitty said.

"With our body's?" Todd asked.

"Yes," Fred said, confused at where this was going.

"If they are seen together," Lance yelled," That will ruin my reputation."

"What reputation?" Kitty asked, trying to fold her arms with not much luck.

Lance was quiet for awhile. Everyone was staring at him.

"It doesn't matter," Lance said," But do you really want to let people think that Todd and I are going out?"

"Like gross," Kitty said," I'm going out with you."

"Lets get them," Todd said, and everyone ran out of the house." Sure, leave me tied to this chair."

Just then he heard the X-van drive away.

"HEY," Todd shouted," YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE."

Todd sat there, but no one came back for him.' I hope they can get those two to come back,' Todd thought,' On the bright side, my headache is gone.'

* * *

Kathy: Short, but class is almost over. 

Steve: We're not in class.

Kathy: They don't know that.

Steve: Riiiiight.

Kathy, rolls eyes: Anyway send us your review.

Steve: Ya, I want to get out of this volcano.

Kathy: Now who is lying.


	16. KFC

Kathy: IT'S BEEN OVER A MONTH.

Steve: It's your fault. Now we are in trouble with Blueshock.

Kathy, rolls eyes: Just because she said that if we were late again she was going to fire us doesn't mean she really meant it.

Steve: Sure she didn't.

Kathy: On with the story.

**Chapter Sixteen**

Lance was driving to x-van down the road. Everyone else was sitting in their seats, being quiet for awhile anyway.

"So," Kitty said," I feel like we are missing someone."

"Me too," Pietro said," But I can't figure out who."

They drove in silence until they got to the mall, where they saw Scotts red car parked in the parking lot. Trying to be as careful as possible, Lance tried to pull in next to it, but he hit the side doors.

"Opps," Lance said, as everyone looked at him." Hey this thing is big. I can barely control it."

Getting out of the van, they started to go into the mall, but some people stopped them.

"The mall is closed," One man with sunglasses on said.

"Then why are people walking into the place?" Lance asked, folding his arms.

"They are having a invent thingy," He said.

"Fine," Pietro said," Come on guys they are not worth are time."

Walking back to the van, they looked around. Lance looked at how bad the damage was to Scotts car. Everyone was looking at KFC.

"Do you think Scott will be really mad?" Lance asked, but didn't get an answer." Hey what are you guys doing?"

Lance looked at the others, then at the thing they were looking at. To his shock he saw Jean and Scott in the window, eating some food.

"I thought they went to the mall," Fred said.

"The mall is closed," Pietro said," If it was opened it would of took us forever to find them."

"Come on," Lance said," Lets go pay them a visit."

They quickly made there way over to KFC and went inside. A person quickly walked over to them.

"Welcome,"A man with braces said," What can I do you for today?"

"You can move out of my way," Lance hissed.

The man frowned, but quickly moved out of the way to let them pass. They walked over to the table where Jean and Scott were. Jean looked at them all, then at Scott.

"What?" Scott asked, not noticing that the others were behind him." You not having fun?"

"I know I'm not," Lance whispered, causing Scott to jump alittle.

"Oh," Jean said," We were just having a nice meal. Weren't we Scott?"

"Ya," Scott said," That's all."

"You listen and listen good," Lance hissed, moving closer to the table so only they could hear." If you ever go out in public with my body, don't come to KFC. I hate this place so much."

"Is that all?" Scott asked, standing up.

"And don't go out in public with Todds body," Lance said.

"Hey," Kitty said," That's who we are missing."

"Oh," Rogue said," Didn't we leave him tied to a chair?"

"Ya," Wanda said," That was a good idea."

"Ve should ge back," Kurt said," He might be worried or something like that."

They left KFC in silence, but when Scott saw his car that started it.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Scott shouted, running over to his car.

"I'm sure your Professor can fix it," Lance said as if it was nothing.

"YOU HIT MY CAR," Scott shouted.

"It was an accident," Lance said.

"YOU DID IT ON PURPOSE," Scott shouted, running over to Lance ready to hit him.

"That's enough," Rogue said, speeding over and grabbing Scotts arm." We don't need to fight right now."

"She is right Scott," Jean said," We need to get back to the massion. We need to check on Todd."

Scott looked at Jean, then at everyone else. Turnning back to his car, he slowly got in, followed by Jean. The others quickly got into the x-van and followed Scott out of the parking lot and down the road.

Todd sat in the chair, tapping his fingers on the bottom of his seat. Looking at the door every five minutes then looking back at the TV, that just happened to be turnned off.

"This is torture," Todd groaned," Who leaves their house with someone tied to a chair. Hey wait a minute, Storm is suposed to be here. STORM, HELP ME."

Storm looked up from her flowers, but then looked back at them.' Thought I heard something,' Storm thought,' But it's nothing. You need water my little plants.'

* * *

Kathy: Storm is beginning to freak me out.

Steve: Me too. Anyway we will try to update earlier.

Kathy: Now be kind and please leave a review.


	17. Back To Normal

Kathy: Are you sad?

Steve: Yes.

Kathy: Should we tell them?

Steve: BLUESHOCK TOLD US TO FINISH THE STORY, so we decided that this will be the last chapter.

Kathy, wipes tear from eye: On with the final chapter.

**Chapter Seventeen**

Todd kept on yelling for Storm, but for some odd reason she wasn't listenning to him. He finally gave up after five minutes.

"Come on," Todd muttered, looking at the door." How long does it take to find someone?"

Just then the others came into the house. Todd sighed as the others came into the room, but no one untied him.

"Hey," Todd said," Are you gonna untie me or what?"

"No," Pietro said," We think it's a good idea just to keep you tied to that chair."

"WHAT?" Todd shouted, struggling to get out of the chair." UNTIE ME NOW."

"No," Kurt said.

"I wasn't talking to you," Todd yelled," I'm talking to Jean."

"Well," Jean said," I'm not listenning to you."

"Fine," Todd yelled," Someone please untie me."

"Stop your yelling," Pietro said, touching Todd with his ungloved hand.

Todd felt light headed and didn't say anything else. Pietro looked at his hand, then at Rogue.

"This power would come in handy you know," Pietro said.

"I almost put a boy in a coma because of that power," Rogue snapped.

"I would of thought you would yo," Pietro said and everyone looked at him.

"You just said yo," Wanda said.

"I did yo?" Pietro asked.

"You just said it again," Lance said, trying not to laugh at the look of horror on Pietro's face.

"That's one disadvantage," Rogue said," You get the person's memories, and you also get the things he saids."

"That is so not cool yo," Pietro moaned, covering his mouth as if the word made him sick.

"Look on the bright side," Rogue said," You also get their powers for awhile."

Pietro gave a small cry as if having Todd's powers was going to kill him. Kitty gave a small laugh and looked over at Lance.

"I hope we get our bodies back soon," Kitty said.

"Ya," Scott said," The first thing I'm gonna do it remove all the piercings."

"Why?" Jean asked.

"What?" Scott asked, looking over at Jean." You like them or something?"

"Ya," Jean said," They make you look hot."

Scott stared at Jean for awhil, then said," I'll keep the piercings."

Lance gave a small snort, which caused Scott to look over at him.

"Do anything to get her wouldn't you," Lance said, grinning at how mad Scott looked.

"Well," Scott said," At least I know what my girl likes. You, on the other hand, can't even keep your girl."

Lance quickly stood up and faced Scott.

"You got something against me?" Lance snarled.

"Ya," Scott said, standing up.

"That is enough," Charles said as he wheeled into the living room.

Everyone quickly stood up and ran over to him. Everyone started talking at the same time, but Charles knew everything already.

"Forge has fixed the machine," Charles said," We'll have you back in no time."

Everyone cheered an ran to the danger room. Charles sat there for awhile, staring at Todd, who was still tied to the chair. Todd looked over at Charles and gave a small smile. Charles sighed and untied him from the chair, and he quickly ran after the others. Everyone sat in a circle again in the danger room. Todd was the last person in before Beast shut the door. Todd sat down by Jean, who backed away from him.

"Now," Charles said through the speakers." This should only take a second."

Forge pushed the button and they watched at the white light surrounded them and then went away in just a second. Everyone stood up to see that they were in their own bodies.

"Yes," Jean said, reading some peoples minds." It fills good having my power back."

"Lets get out of here," Lance said to the others." Before anything else happens to us."

Lance, Pietro, Todd, and Fred headed for the door but stopped and looked at Wanda, who was giving Kurt her phone number. Todd clenched his fist together.' How can she like him?' Todd thought,' Hey maybe he will give me her number.' Wanda quickly ran over to the others and they left the room. The x-men looked at each other and headed to their own bedrooms to get a good night sleep.

"The machine will be destoried," Charles said.

"Right," Forge said, picking up the machine and leaving the room.

Logan looked over at Charles, but quickly ran through the door. Charles stared at the door for awhile, but then headed to his own room. Logan quickly ran into Forge and grabbed the machine out of his hands. Logan ran out of the house and down the road, where he ran into Mystique.

"Well," Mystique said," This isn't good."

"Give me back my body," Logan snarled which sounded very weird in Mystique's voice.

"I got the machine," Mystique grunted," How do you turn it on?"

"Just press this button," Logan said, pressing the button.

The white light surrounded everything, then was gone in a second, but the next second screams could be heard all over. It seemed that the machine had changed everyone in Bayville. Logan was still in Mystique's body, so he hit the machine causing it to break. It looked like everyone was stuck that way for awhile.

* * *

Kathy: I fill stupid, oh so stupid. 

Steve: Why?

Kathy: Just because.

Steve: Because why?

Kathy: I fill like that was just plain stupid. Logan should of never hit that machine.

Steve: Well, okay it was kind of odd. Poor Bayvile. Lucky we weren't there to be changed.

Kathy: Did you hear that season three of X-men: Evolution comes out May 23? Just thought you should know. Please review.


End file.
